All night long
by elfofdeath
Summary: Prompt :Vegeta is stuck sleeping in the gravity room but why ?


**Promt :Vegeta is stuck sleeping in the gravity room but why ?**

 **All night long:**

He had been training in the gravity room as usual when the incident happened. He was training at a basic 200 times earth gravity with Trunks before he went to school as he was still working his way up to higher gravity. The boys body was still growing so putting it under too pressure now would wrap his growth.

Trunks had to leave for school leaving him to train alone, he turned the gravity up and weighed his body parts down like Whis had taught him. He was so focused on his training that when the whole room shut down it took him by surprise as the woman had made no schedule to fix the machine today.

He landed on the gravity room floor to take off his training equipment feeling frustrated with Bulma for a moment.

' _Did this blasted thing break down again? '_ He asked ' _If so, it has not happen since Bulma worked out all the kinks."_

He saw the communication video wall start up. He saw Bulma now holding a giggling 2 year old Bulla as his daughter kicked the air is a hyper mood.

" Oh thank goodness your not hurt, Bulla got into my control panel and she started breaking computers and messing with the computers that run the machine. " Bulma explained distresses

Vegeta heard Bulla laugh more as her mother explained this.

" I fixed the machines like mummy." Bulla called out joyfully

" No you didn't Bulla you broke it,now your daddy is stuck in there until I can fix it." Bula scolded gently

Vegeta heard this and yelled out frustrated.

" What so you mean I'm stuck in here? "

" Bulla destroyed the door controls to that allow you to enter and exist. The doors opens with my security password and all that is linked in here. Therefore the door won't open till I fix all the damage in here."

Bulma had made it so only Vegeta could enter the room with a code that change every month. Off course Bulma had put a hand scanner in her machine that only worked for him as they had agreed having their children sneak in there, or having Bulla accidentally go in there was bad a bad idea.

Vegeta sat down knowing there wasn't much he could do or be angry about, it seemed Bulla was curious about technology or trying to imitate her mother at the moment. Last week she had been trying to copy him, so she had acted liked him all week.

" How long will repairs take?" He asked in sulky mode

"All night, my dear." Bulma replied lightly

Vegeta's eye twitched as he has to stay here all night, no food, no training and he couldn't blast his way out after all the woman made the door and walls blast proof long ago.

He cursed all the times he blew her machine up and he found a wall lean against and crossed his arms.

" Fine just hurry up."

Bulma sighed a little.

" Just let me get Bulla out of here, I think our daughter has done enough damage for now."

Bulla cried a little as Bulma moved her daughter away from the chaos she had caused. Vegeta sat back with his head against the wall. He loved Bulla dearly but she's a was a bit of a trouble maker at two years old, yet Trunks had been the same as well. It seemed both children's Saiyan blood kicked in at age two. Vegeta would help Bulla deal with all that when he got out if here.

" Vegeta I'm back, how about I talk to you while I do my repairs? I mean I am going to be up all night fixing this so why not? "

Vegeta huffed and sighed as looked away from video screen and Bulma sighed as she began fixing the broken panels that Bulla had broke in her childish enthusiasm. Bulma was just grateful Bulla hadn't cut or hurt herself doing the things she had done.

" Fine then you can sit in there alone with your thoughts."

She was about to turn off the video screen off when Vegeta turned go her.

" Fine whatever. " Vegeta replied defeated

Bulma knew that meant 'don't go or leave me alone."

Vegeta did hate loneliness, Bulma gave him warmth and in the room as it was now it reminded him of how Frieza kept him imprisoned on his ship as a child.

" You just can't be without me can you now?" Bulma teased gently

Vegeta twisted his face into an embarrassed scowl.

" Shut up would you? " Vegeta replied sharply

Bulma giggled as sparks came from what she was fixing.

" Oh but you have to deal with this all night, my love." She replied shyly

Vegeta looked up wondering what he had just go into by allowing her to talk to him all night.


End file.
